


A Friend in Need

by ltgarrix (phoenix316)



Category: Farscape
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:17:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1979067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix316/pseuds/ltgarrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is trying to come to grips with the progress of Scorpius' wormhole research and finds someone who can help him relieve some stress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

> You've read the warnings. Proceed with caution. I would like to thank GitonCrais for her quick beta feedback and ScorpSik for inflicting this idea on my plot bunnies. Those evil, evil plot bunnies couldn't let go of the idea.
> 
> This was part of the 25th Starburst Challenge at Terra Firma. I had to incorporate John, Nerri, private quarters and the Flax.

John mindlessly bounced the ball off the bulkhead of his quarters. Ever since Linfer’s visit, he had known that Scorpius was getting frighteningly close to unlocking wormhole travel, something even he hadn’t been able to do. If there was one being in the universe who should not have the power of wormholes, it was Scorpius.

True, his nemesis had hit a roadblock, but it was only a matter of time until it was overcome. John knew that he would have to do something in order to protect the Ancients. After all, he had no idea how much information Scorpius could get from the neural chip, so this might be partially his fault.

“Thank you for looking after my sister,” came a voice from the doorway.

John caught the ball, looked up and saw Nerri leaning against the door frame. They had found him the day before yesterday, and he and Chiana had been catching up ever since. Of course, since John had been holed up in his quarters, that’s what he had assumed.

“No problem. She reminds me of my sisters, and a little bit of me, when I was her age.”

“Your parents must have had their hands full,” Nerri said, a small grin on his face.

“We weren’t that bad… most of the time, though we each had our moments.” He chuckled a little at the memories of the mischief he and his siblings had gotten into. “You and Pip all caught up?”

Nerri looked at him quizzically for a few moments. “Ah, yes, she mentioned your use of nicknames. She’s really quite fond of you.” He took a seat on the edge of the wall shelf.

John smiled wistfully. “Sometimes I think a little too fondly, but then I remember that she’s young. She’s really missed you,” he said to change the subject.

He heaved a heavy sigh. “It was for the best that I left her. She was safe. Off Nebari Prime and free of the Contagion. And as you said, she is young – too young for what I was going to do. I am very glad that she found someone like you to look after her.”

John laughed. “Well, there’s only so much of that she’ll let you do.”

Nerri joined in the laughter. “Very true. She has always been quite headstrong.”

“Will she be joining you?”

“We haven’t decided yet. I would prefer that she stay here where it is safer.”

“Ha! She hasn’t told you everything, has she? Like the fact I’m Peacekeeper enemy number one?”

Nerri rose and sat next to John. “Despite all that, she is safer with you. The Nebari… It is only a matter of time before they are ready to move against the Peacekeepers, and then the Scarrans, to gain dominance of this sector. With all I am doing to grow the Resistance, I would prefer her elsewhere so that I do not have to worry about her safety.”

John realized that he really didn’t know anything about the Nebari other than their mental cleansing program. He wondered if they really would be a threat to the Peacekeepers and Scarrans and if they would stop there. That was something to worry about after Scorpius.

“Chiana tells me that it is your turn to go on the supply run, and I was wondering if you wanted company? I’ve spoken with Joolushko, and she has happily given up her seat.”

“Sure.” He thought that it would be nice to have someone reasonable on the trip, and someone who was unlikely to whine as much as Jool did.

*****************

As John piloted the pod towards the nearby commerce planet, he and Nerri swapped stories back and forth about Chiana. Even though it was a long trip to the planet, it really didn’t seem long. It felt as though they had known each other for years. They had decided it was safest to keep Moya out of sensor range of the planet.

John was about to contact the planet to arrange clearance when the pod jerked to a stop and they were thrown from their seats.

“What was that?” asked Nerri, rubbing his head where it had hit the deck.

“Oh, no, no, NO!” shouted John as he climbed into his seat and frantically worked the controls before he powered down the thrusters and slammed the controls in frustration.

“You know what this is?” Nerri looked at the screen. “The stars are gone,” he said in a near whisper.

“Yeah. We’re caught in the Flax.” Knowing what was coming, he continued. “It’s an energy web that traps ships and holds them for whoever set the net.”

“Should we call for help?”

“Won’t do any good. It saps power from the ship.” On cue the lights flickered and darkened, leaving them with the emergency lights. “We’ll have to send a message buoy. Care to help me redirect power so we can do that and keep the heat on so we don’t freeze before then?”

“Of course.”

Since John had done this before and Nerri was significantly better than Aeryn had been at tech work, it didn’t take them long to send off the message buoy and reroute auxiliary power. “Now we wait,” said John as he leaned back against the bulkhead.

“How long is it going to take?”

“Dunno. It’ll take a while for the buoy to get there, and then they’ll need to get here and find the right code for the Flax to get us out. I would say an arn minimum given how far we are from Moya.”

They sat in silence for a few microts. “Was it hard adapting? Chiana told me your people are planet bound.”

“A little, but I realized I didn’t have a choice. I think I’m actually more used to being here now. I don’t know how I would feel going back to Earth.”

“I feel the same way about Nebari Prime, though with the reform we plan to bring, I hope it can be home again.”

***************

While waiting for rescue, the two discussed love, life and nothing at all. John felt as though he had finally found that human male to male companionship he had been looking for since his arrival. No, this was something to more. He really connected with Nerri. He wasn’t sure why, but this was the first person he had met since his arrival that he felt he could trust completely.

In the low light of the pod, neither of them noticed a fine mist seeping out of some of the piping seems.

He noticed Nerri looking at him in a way that he couldn’t recall another guy looking at him. “Find something interesting?” he asked casually.

“That you are not Sebacean. You look alike, and yet there are differences.” Nerri reached out and gently touched John’s cheek.

The touch didn’t make John uncomfortable. “You can see those differences?”

“I do. They are subtle, but I can see it in your eyes.” Nerri shifted closer, pressing his shoulder against John’s. “Your amazing blue eyes.”

John found himself getting lost in the depths of Nerri’s dark eyes. Before he realized what was happening, he had his lips pressed against Nerri’s. The feeling of euphoria that passed through his body caused him to deepen the kiss.

Nerri didn’t fight back; he welcomed the contact, placing one hand behind John’s head and letting the other trail down his chest. 

John pulled Nerri closer, letting go of all his inhibitions, relishing the close contact. He gasped as he felt Nerri’s hand wrap around his manhood. He had been so busy unfastening the Nebari’s shirt, that he hadn’t noticed his trousers being undone. The blood rushed downwards, and he was suddenly painfully hard. “Oh, God,” he moaned.

Nerri slowly stroked him, reaching down to massage his balls, reaching further back…

John gasped again and began panting as Nerri’s finger tickled his prostate. He had never felt anything so stimulating. Sliding down the bulkhead, he wanted to lie down, feel more. “Don’t stop,” his whispered hoarsely. 

Nerri was gazing deep into his eyes, a look of intense desire on his face. “Patience,” he said softly before taking John’s mouth in a passionate kiss.

While locked in the kiss, John let his hand drift down and found that Nerri was just as aroused as he was. The other’s hardness only increased his desires.

Animal instincts took over and they frantically undressed each other. While he wanted to feel Nerri’s hands working their magic again, he knew he had to reciprocate. He could feel Nerri throbbing at his touch, and he began to wonder how much longer he would last.

The fine mist was growing denser, but neither of them noticed it, lost in desire.

Once again Nerri massaged him eliciting moans of pleasure, then slowly inserted one finger and then two, slowly stretching John out. As the blood rushed from his head, he forgot what he was doing and grabbed onto Nerri’s shoulders. He could feel the pre-cum trickling out of his erect shaft.

Nerri saw this, and with a twinkle in his eye, he erotically licked the tip of John’s shaft causing John to moan louder. He then took John deeply within his mouth and lightly grazed his teeth on the underside. It took all John’s willpower not to come right then. He was panting harder now. Between the fingers on his prostate and the fellatio, he wasn’t sure he could last much longer, and he didn’t want it to end this way. “Not this way,” he croaked. John Crichton was never one to leave a partner unsatisfied, even though he was receiving the best blow job of his life.

“Are you sure?”

He pulled Nerri in for a kiss. “I’m sure.”

Nerri pulled away and fumbled with his clothes for a few minutes, looking for something. When he returned, he said, “Roll over.”

John obliged. When he felt Nerri’s fingers again, they entered more smoothly, obviously lubricated. He did his best to relax, but the anticipation of what was to come made it difficult.

He felt Nerri’s hot flesh against his back and heard the whispered, “Relax.”

Nerri slid slowly and smoothly inside and John, further stretching him, but rather than pain John felt the ecstasy of the intimate touch, and he cried out, “Oh, yes.” It wasn’t long before Nerri started thrusting, wrapping his hand around John and pumping in time with the thrusts.

John had never imagined it would feel this way. Each thrust rubbed against his pleasure center, and he did everything he could to hold on as long as possible. It didn’t help that Nerri’s grip on his erection was perfect. Each time he tried to think about baseball or something non-sexual, the stimulus brought him back. “Hurry,” he urged.

Nerri began thrusting faster and John knew he couldn’t last. The intensity of the orgasm that rushed through him almost caused him to collapse to the deck. Once Nerri pulled free, he did, lying on his side, completely spent.

“That was…” he was having a hard time finding a word to describe what he had just experienced. “Thanks,” he finished lamely.

“Thank you,” replied Nerri as he ran his hand down John’s arm.

After a few moments of post-coital bliss, John looked at the chronometer. There was something that he was expecting to happen. What was it? “Frell!” If Moya had received their distress call, help could be arriving any moment. John crawled over and started going through the pile of clothes, searching for his.

“What is it?” Nerri asked.

“Moya. She should be here any minute.”

Slowly Nerri moved to gather his clothes and dress. “Are you ashamed of what we did?”

“What? No. It’s just that…” That what? He wasn’t sure; he found it hard to form a coherent thought. “I mean I don’t want Chiana finding us like this. I know that if I’d found one of my sister’s with her partner like that…” He hoped that was enough of an explanation.

Shortly after they were dressed, he could feel a tug on the pod. Obviously Moya had found them and was trying to drag them free with the Docking Web.

Once they were free, they heard D’Argo over the comms. “John, Nerri, are you all right?”

“Yeah, we’re fine. Thanks for the rescue, Big D.”

“You’re sure you are alright? Moya is reading high levels of Drexim in the pod.” D’Argo sounded concerned.

Drexim? John had no idea what that was. “Is it toxic?”

“No. But Pilot says it may cause some odd behavior.”

“Nope. Nothing odd here.” John looked over at Nerri and could tell that the Nebari would say nothing about their encounter. What they had shared as something special, something private.


End file.
